Crossroads
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: She has a fix goal in mind as she walks boldly down the chosen path while he goes with the flow as he step with uncertainty down the path – Their paths just happened to cross. GaLe, Gajeel Redfox Levy McGarden.


**Crossroads.**

**Summary: **She has a fix goal in mind as she walks boldly down the chosen path while he goes with the flow as he step with uncertainty down the path – Their paths just happened to cross.

**Pairing: **GaLe (Gajeel Redfox + Levy McGarden)

**A/N: **The first story that is not StiCy! :B Gajeel and Levy are just too cute –sighs and starts fanning myself while thinking about that pairing- At this point, not much to say, just like to mention that this is a drabble. Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: **Nonono. Me don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly. D;

* * *

_He was thrown into confusion while she rids her future of it._

Standing in a deserted pile of scrap metal wasteland, under the velvet navy sky where the only source of light was the huge, round moon hanging above him, he called and called for Metallicana, but only a ghostly silence answered him.

He waited and waited for the fatherly figure of a huge – ferocious looking, but has a heart of gold – dragon covered in a metallic shine throughout the night. He shakes his head, allowing the huge mass of untamed raven hair to fly about freely. He twists and turns those ebony strands in his little fingers. His piercing, scarlet eyes darted around the towering piles of waste; as though the beloved dragon he deemed as his father might _somehow _be snoozing away, hidden among all the trash.

It was until the first few rays of the rising sun fell onto the many pieces of steel, which, in turn, reflects into the tanned boy's watering eyes that he realized, his father is never going to return.

Switching his glances at the continuously lightening sky and the metal wasteland, the young boy took a few gulps of the cold, morning air. His chest heaved as his mind went blank – and he took a sharp intake of breath. His crimson orbs widened as he stared into the now cerulean sky. Sitting among all the scrap metal, he was most definitely alone.

_Where could he go now that he was on his own?_

…

...

...

Standing in a brightly lit classroom filled with cheery teachers and excited students, she told them her dreams about her future when she was called upon to do so. As she spoke, eyes were widened as her dream was nothing like the rest.

She was certain about how she want her future to be like. No, it wasn't like any other six year old girl's little, pointless dreams of growing up with their life filled with peaches and cream and eventually riding off into the sunset with a charming prince on an equally handsome white horse. No, it was nothing of that sort.

The blunette spoke confidently; her stance was firm and unbendable. She dictates she wants to be a mage with she grows up. She wants to join a famous Guild by the name of Fairy Tail that was not too far away from her hometown with her two male best friends. She wants to form a team with them; their group name has already been decided. It was to be called Team Shadow Gear. She wants to hone her skills as a solid script mage, help people and eventually become an S Class mage.

Those were her dreams. But only for a fleeting moment. For she was certain she would turn those dreams into reality. She would make her ideals become truth. Her path to her goal in life was already made known to her. Others were still struggling in defining fairy tales and real world, let alone thinking about what they want to do with their life.

_But she had already planned her course, her way to life; getting rid of all confusion and uncertainty._

* * *

_He stumbles as he was uncertain; she marches on towards her destination._

He stared into the dark forest presented before him. The way the huge, hunter green leaves would sway according to the wind scares him. The idea of meeting dangerous animals scares him too. The possibility of not making out of that forbidding looking forest absolutely _terrified _him. A deep breath to calm his nerves was taken. He craned his neck as he allowed those wide, petrified eyes of his to take a last look at the metal wasteland he called home before walking forth, crunching fallen leaves and weak branches beneath his metal studded boots.

Walking on, he hesitates before each step. But never once did he turn his head back to cast a longing look at the towers of metal. It was no longer his home. _Not anymore._ His home, he decided at that moment, would be where his own two feet take him.

When a strange – but terribly powerful – man named Jose just so happened to chance upon him fending off a whole gang of dark members, he was offered the opportunity to join his guild – Phantom Lord. At that time, without much thought once again, the brunette accepted the invitation as he was merely going with the flow.

Sure, Phantom Lord might not be a picture perfect loving and caring Guild. But at least it was a place where he felt secure as he was much stronger than anybody else. Thanks to all the training Metallicana gave him. He followed all of Jose's orders. Wearing a tough façade. Performing impromptu missions and eventually becoming the ace of the Guild. When the order came to beat up the backbone team of Fairy Tail, Team Shadow Gear, he took it up without much thought. It was Master Jose's orders and besides, it wasn't that difficult. Beating up a petite solid script mage and her companions then pinning them onto the great tree in the middle of the park afterwards. Not too difficult.

He did so without much thought.

…

...

...

At the age of eleven, she left home with her head held high and accomplished the first step of her grand plan to life – joining Fairy Tail. She was extremely sure with the direction she was heading for her stance was firm. As she took the first few steps out of her quaint hometown, she reminded herself that there was no turning back from chasing her dream. For that would be uncalled for.

With her partners, Jet and Droy, they finished missions left and right, gaining the reputation of Fairy Tail's backbone team. Her solid script magic improved. She gained extra skills in deciphering codes. Gaining comrades who would help in whatever way they can and even pushing them to the limit just to help out… Her childhood dream was slowly turning into a reality.

She knew she left some gaps in her grand plan. She knew for certain she couldn't predict the whole of her future. Hence she left some gaps for finding love and whatever things that would not affect her final goal.

Needless to say, getting beaten up suddenly in the dead of the night – undoubtedly by one of Phantom Lord's mage – especially when they were warned to be careful since Fairy Tail was waging war with their rival Guild, was not in her plan.

But she accepted this defeat well (only after the Guild war has ended). It only proved that she still had a long way to go in reaching her goal.

* * *

_He walked blindly as she confidently ran – There just so happen to meet at a fork in the road._

After his Guild – now former Guild – lost the battle, he was offered a choice: to join Fairy Tail. Sure, it was a great blow on his pride to join the former rival Guild, but he still did so anyways. There was just something about how loving Master Makarov is to the members that vaguely reminded him of Metallicana. And besides, he was somewhat concern about the three Fairies he beaten up; guilt clawed his heart for he knows he showed no mercy on them. He was soon rewarded with the pleasant thought that Fairy Tail was a loving and caring Guild, much unlike his former Guild.

He tried his best to gain favour from the members of his new Guild. After seeing how they would stand up for one another, he yearns to be part of such a strong family. At first, his attempts may seem futile. But after protecting that short blunette – yes, he very one he attacked, he sadly admits – from a powerful thunderbolt and eventually teaming up with another dragon slayer to take down the bigger enemy, then the others begun seeing him truly as a comrade.

…

...

...

Yes, she was appalled when she realized Master Makarov invited the man who posed so much threat – or, used to – into the Guild. She was afraid of him. She hid from him like he was a chronic disease. She even shudders and sweats profusely at the _sight_ of him. Who could blame her? He did beat her up badly. So badly – she winces as she recalled – till she had to stay in the hospital for over a month. But she made a decision as she took a deep breath and grits her teeth; she was still going to reach her goal. And besides, she could always avoid that metal studded dude like a plague.

Her plan to run away whenever he was around worked like a charm. That is, until he saved her from Laxus's wildly aimed thunderbolt. After which, she assisted in decoding a rune – her hard work in studying paid off – which allowed him and the fire dragon slayer of the Guild went to take down the big boss.

She wasn't that afraid of the big guy any more. For she figured that he must have some heart in him if he was to be even personally invited by Master Makarov.

* * *

_He found a new goal in life; she never deterred herself from her original plan._

He figured his new goal would to become an S Class mage in Fairy Tail; she figured her goal would still stay. He knows his lifelong dream would be to see Metallicana again, just like how Natsu and Wendy in turn wishes desperately to see Igneel and Grandeeney again too; she knows she would eventually reach her goal, and having precious friends like Lucy made the journey easier.

He ended up becoming a trusted and important member of the Guild; she ended up picking him as her partner for the S Class trial (actually, it's more like he _literally_ picked _her_ up from her seat and declaring himself as her partner.) He learned that he actually enjoyed her company; she learned that their skills worked well together (he was obviously brute power while she was the brains).

His fiery orbs got used to meeting with her hazel ones. She soon became acquainted with his exceed Patherlily. They become trusting of one another; in stark contrast to the strong distrust months ago. They ended up being able to dance and talk to each other freely; even playing an occasional practical joke (although this is more on his side). She thanked him for helping her with every crisis she accidentally walked into, he thanked her for removing the tough façade he put up. She soon found a way to see the true meaning of his deep words, he soon found out she was as easy to read as an open book.

They supported each other.

Offer comfort or advice in one way or another.

Always encouraging and never tearing.

Truly believing that each other knew what is right.

For soon, the scowl or frown that was usual on his face was replaced with a softer look. The snarky comments or countless teasing that poured out from his mouth were replaced with more civilized ones. She soon came to realize he was truly a kind soul; he was merely misguided in the beginning. Anyways, he doesn't have much guidance to begin with since for some unknown reason (she hopes it was a good one), his dragon left him. But unlike Natsu and Wendy who were in a similar situation, he slightly veered off course from the right path by the interference of Jose.

With every problem that surfaced, they, along with the rest of the Guild tackled it well. They were all in tuned with each other's thoughts, and they overcame each obstacle easily. They figured out their weaknesses, and worked together to subdue it. They all left each of their sad past behind and just focus on the future. They all know the road is going to be a tough one, but none of them yield to pressure. They were all desperate in reaching their goals, but they don't show it.

They found something that otherwise couldn't be found it they had ventured on a different path.

Gajeel stopped to pick up a fallen book; Levy paused to admire an intricately designed building made of iron – and they ended up travelling together hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Finished! ^^ Okay, most people would think that Gajeel would be the one who marches while Levy would be the one who timidly stumbles. But I figured that between the time when Metallicana left Gajeel, him joining Phantom Lord, having to deal with Fairy Tail and Raven Tail… he would be the one who stumbles since he have no clear idea on what he wants to do ^^; As for Levy… About the childhood thingy, I figured it would be something she was likely to do or say? xD Did any one realized I never included their names till the very end? :O Just wondering :B

I really hope you enjoy it anyways. For those who is waiting for a new chapter for Pure White Love, yes, it is coming, I'm still working on it T_T It is really going to be a terribly LONGGGGGGGGG one! I believed it would be even longer than the second chapter. And that was pretty long itself. Grr. When I was planning the chapter structure, I guess I didn't factor in the writing time :(

Anyways ~ Do review and tell me how else I could improve yeah? :) Or perhaps you have some prompts you want me to do a drabble (or oneshot) on? Would be delighted to hear from you guys and uhhh… write those prompts? :B

**Do support my StiCy stories Our Love and Pure White Love ^^**


End file.
